1. Field of the Invention
An aspect of the present invention relates to an image data obtaining method and apparatus therefore, and more particularly, to an image data obtaining method and apparatus therefore to obtain three-dimensional (3D) image data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to developments in information communication technologies, three-dimensional (3D) image technologies have become more widespread. 3D image technology is aimed at forming a realistic image by applying depth information to a two-dimensional (2D) image.
Since human eyes are separated in a horizontal direction by a predetermined distance, a 2D image is viewed differently when viewed by a left eye and a right eye, respectively, such that binocular disparity occurs. The human brain combines the differently viewed 2D images, and thus generates a 3D image having the appearance of perspective and reality. In order to provide a 3D image, 3D image data including depth information may be generated, or 2D image data may be converted to generate 3D image data.